1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage systems, and in particular to a space-saving floor or wall mounted rotating shelf assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
Since the dawn of human housing, storage rooms have existed. They are used to store different items which are not required for day-to-day living. Modern examples of storage rooms include garages and dedicated storage rooms in houses.
One problem associated with storage rooms is the tendency of the items to be stored to languish on the floor of the storage room itself, as well as to cover every available horizontal surface. This entropic layer of miscellany is not only unsightly, but can also actually be a safety hazard, if an individual were to trip and fall over some item left on the floor. Each year falls constitute a significant portion of the injuries incurred by our population, so the problem is serious. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a storage system which would keep items being stored off the floor, to prevent them from being stepped on or tripped over.
Another problem associated with storage rooms in general is the lack of organization associated with the wide variety of items stored in them. It would be desirable to provide a storage system which would facilitate keeping stored-items organized, in order to make them readily available and easily found when needed.
Still another problem associated with modem storage rooms and garages is the tendency of stored items to deteriorate over time. This could be due to dust settling,on them, cars being driven over them, or even by people stepping on them or tripping over them. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a storage means which protects the items being stored from damage.